Cheer Up!
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Halte tempat mereka menunggu bus selalu sama, tetapi bus yang mereka tunggu berbeda. Hening selalu bersama mereka. Suatu hari, Do Kyungsoo sengaja meninggalkan satu buah permen Kiss di tempat duduknya di halte sebelum dia beranjak pulang naik ke bus. Kim Jongin membaca kalimat yang tertera di balik permen itu kemudian tersenyum. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

353

 **Title**

 _Cheer Up!_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 **Side Cast(s)**

Sehun, Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, etc.

 **Category Prompt**

Student!au

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Bullying, abuse, bad words, sexual tension._

 **Author's Note**

Untuk prompter: Aku minta maaf kalau ini diluar ekspektasimu. Thanks sudah membuat prompt yang bagus.

Happy Kaisoo day, Guys!

 **Summary**

 _Halte tempat mereka menunggu bus selalu sama, jam yang sama, hari yang sama, tetapi bus yang mereka tunggu berbeda, kelas mereka berbeda, sekolah mereka berbeda. Hening selalu bersama mereka. Suatu hari, Do Kyungsoo sengaja meninggalkan satu buah permen Kiss di tempat duduknya di halte sebelum dia beranjak pulang naik ke bus. Kim Jongin membaca kalimat yang tertera di balik permen itu kemudian tersenyum._

-.000.-

 _Contrast_

-.000.-

Dari seberang jalan, siapapun dapat melihat betapa berbedanya mereka.

Di halte, di sudut kanan, adalah lelaki bertubuh kecil. Kulitnya putih terawat, ia selalu memakai topi _trucker_ SMA bertuliskan _Tut Wuri Handayani_. Sekali lihat, orang awam dapat menilai bahwa dia adalah tipikal anak rumahan yang benci panas, yang jika di sekolah merupakan anak yang paling rajin, yang taat aturan, yang selalu ke perpustakaan jika ada kesempatan, yang mempunyai prinsip bahwa 'mencontek adalah hina'. Seragamnya begitu rapi dengan atribut lengkap. Namanya dibordir apik dan bertuliskan jelas; Do Kyungsoo. Orang seperti dialah gambaran murid teladan yang selalu di contohkan oleh kepala sekolah.

Kebalikan dengan lelaki di sebelahnya.

Di halte yang sama, di sudut kiri, adalah lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi. Kulitnya dekil terbakar matahari, selalu ada lebam di wajahnya. Sekali lihat, orang awam dapat menilai bahwa dia adalah tipikal anak pembangkang, yang hobinya berkelahi dan mem _bully_ , yang tidak mempunyai prinsip hidup, yang ke sekolah hanya untuk memenuhi absen. Seragamnya begitu kusut tanpa adanya satu pun atribut yang dapat menunjukkan dimana dia bersekolah. Namanya ditulis asal dengan huruf kapital menggunakan spidol permanen; KIM JONGIN. Orang seperti dialah yang selalu maju ke depan kelas untuk mendapat hukuman, yang selalu dibenci oleh para guru.

Dari seberang jalan, siapapun dapat mengingat mereka.

"Surga dan neraka," tutur lelaki bertubuh kurus kering, bergelantungan pada pintu bus, selalu memperhatikan kedua orang itu setiap hari Kamis pada jam pulang sekolah.

"Apanya?" Tanya supir bus.

Kernet bus itu menunjuk sebuah halte di seberang jalan, dimana hanya terdapat dua anak lelaki yang duduk berjauhan.

"Mereka," katanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "sangat _kontras_."

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. Di halte yang sama, di hari yang sama, pada jam yang sama. Namun, kelas mereka berbeda, sekolah mereka berbeda, bus yang mereka tunggu berbeda.

Hening selalu bersama mereka.

-.000.-

Do Kyungsoo benci musim Pancaroba. Humiditas yang tinggi, perubahan suhu yang ekstrem, apalagi penyebaran penyakit pada musim ini menjalar dengan cepat. Dan dia paling benci jika harus memilih apakah dia harus memakai jaket atau tidak. Terlalu gerah, tapi di sisi lain matahari dapat membuat kulitnya hitam. Ditambah lagi ramalan cuaca di Indonesia sama sekali tidak dapat di percaya apakah akan turun hujan atau tidak. Maka, setelah berpikir lama, dia putuskan untuk mengikuti intuisinya, lalu mengambil kardigan tipis dari dalam loker.

Dari sekian banyak murid SMA elit itu, Kyungsoo adalah salah satu murid yang masih menggunakan transportasi umum untuk pulang dan pergi sekolah. Bukan karena dia tidak punya kendaraan pribadi, namun dia memiliki alasannya sendiri.

Setiap hari, pada jam pulang sekolah, dia berjalan kaki nyaris dua kilometer. Di bawah panas menyengat, dia menyusuri trotoar sempit bertemankan debu jalanan untuk sampai ke sebuah halte favoritnya. Halte itu bukan satu-satunya pemberhentian bus jurusan rumahnya, tetapi dia memilih tempat itu. Kyungsoo suka suasana heningnya, dia suka dengan telepon umum koin tua di sisinya serta robekan poster yang bertumpuk, lapuk dimakan waktu. Halte itu bukan tempat biasa, baginya tempat itu adalah bukti sejarah. Adalah satu-satunya saksi bisu yang membuatnya rindu dengan masa lalu.

Kyungsoo pikir, dia selalu sendirian di tempat itu sebab dia tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo selalu fokus membaca buku di tangan, memakai topi untuk mereda panas sampai-sampai menghalau pandangannya. Dia tidak pernah sadar apabila setiap hari Kamis, pada jam yang sama selalu ada lelaki seusianya yang duduk di tepian kiri, menunggu bus yang berbeda.

Untuk pertama kali, bacaannya habis. Kyungsoo menghela napas kemudian menatap kosong aspal yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Suara dering ponsel yang asing tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri dengan cepat. Jantungnya bertalu hebat.

Barulah ia sadar. _Sejak kapan ada lelaki itu di sampingku?!_

Pertama kali Kyugsoo melihatnya, dia terpanah. Lelaki di sisinya mempunyai aura berbeda alias tidak sama dengan orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya―tidak di sekolah, tidak di bus, tidak dimana pun. Warna kulitnya terbakar matahari, keringat mengalir dari pelipis membasahi kerah seragamnya yang kusut, aroma betadine menyengat, pipi yang lebam dan bekas luka membuat lelaki itu semakin jantan. Kyungsoo tidak dapat berhenti menatapnya. Cara duduk lelaki itu yang sedikit melorot malas ke bawah serta bibir yang manyun dan sorot mata yang tajam membuat mulut Kyungsoo sedikit ternganga. Sejurus kemudian ia terpikat.

 _So badass._ Pikirnya.

Suara klakson bus menyentak. Pandangannya nyaris beradu dengan lelaki itu. Tergagap, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menaikkan kaki ke dalam bus. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup, terdengar sampai ke telinga.

-.000.-

Namanya adalah Kim Jongin. 17 tahun. Tidak menyukai apa pun. Membenci semua hal.

Dia berlari, berlari, berlari. Sampai napas habis dia tersandung batu kemudian jatuh ke aspal. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang, lalu napasnya tercekat, terengah-engah. Bersyukur guru BK sudah menyerah mengejarnya sampai tikungan tajam tadi. Lima blok dia berlari terbirit-birit dan sekarang sikunya terluka.

Dadanya naik turun, keringatnya bergulir seperti gerimis, dan kakinya ngilu bukan main. Kim Jongin menunduk lemas dan merosot bersandar pada pagar rumah orang. Dia mengeluh betapa tidak adilnya semua hal yang terjadi selama sini.

"Jancok!" umpatnya kesal. Berharap semoga itu dapat meringankan beban, tapi sayangnya tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Dia menoleh kanan dan kiri, menerka dimana dia sekarang. Dia terlalu jauh melarikan diri. Setelah berpikir agak lama, ia tersadar apabila dia berada di daerah yang familiar. Tempat itu dekat dengan halte dimana ia biasanya menunggu bus pada setiap hari Kamis. Ada alasan khusus mengapa dia selalu berada disana setiap hari Kamis.

Sambil berjalan tertatih, dia masuk ke toko Indomart. Nyaris dikira gembel jika saja dia tidak lekas mengeluarkan recehan dari dalam kantung dan membayar betadine dan hansaplast.

" _Don't judge a book by its cover_ ," katanya dengan logat sok inggris kepada kasir. Tentu saja harga dirinya tersindir karena tatapan nyinyir pegawai disana hanya karena penampilannya kumal.

"Mas, uangnya kurang seribu delapan ratus." Si Kasir Indomart menunjuk label harga dengan ekspresi muka minta ditampar.

Tertohok. Wajah Jongin merah padam karena malu. Dia merogoh kocek sampai dalam dan menemukan uang dua ribu rupiah yang masih licin.

" _Nih_ , ambil saja kembaliannya."

-.000.-

Jongin meringis mengolesi obat pada luka di sikunya sendiri. Dia menumpang duduk di teras rumah orang sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan.

Hari itu adalah hari Kamis. Beruntung karena dia tidak harus jalan jauh karena _halte itu_ dekat dengan lokasinya saat ini. Ketika waktu sudah petang, maka dia putuskan berjalan kembali.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang sama dengan yang minggu-minggu lalu. Selalu datang duluan, duduk di sudut kanan sambil membaca novel roman. Jongin berdecih menilai cara lelaki itu berpakaian. Terlalu rapi, terlalu _annoying_ seolah dia menunjukkan pada dunia bentuk 'taat aturan' yang sesungguhnya.

Jongin duduk di sudut kiri, sedikit melorotkan punggung karena lelah. Sudut matanya melirik lelaki di sebelahnya yang tidak pernah terusik. Jongin tahu lelaki itu bersekolah dimana karena atributnya sangat lengkap. Bahkan Jongin tahu nama lelaki itu karena dia pernah mengintip bordiran rapi di bagian dadanya. Do Kyungsoo, nama yang cocok untuk si mata bulat.

Satu fakta yang tidak diketahui siapapun, Jongin _membenci_ lelaki itu.

Dia benci bagaimana mereka bersisihan dan terlihat sangat kontras. Dia benci kulit putihnya yang sangat mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan kulitnya yang hitam kumal. Dia benci karena baju lelaki itu selalu rapi dan bersih, beda dengan bajunya yang kusut berwarna kusam kekuningan karena di cuci dengan serampangan. Jongin benci dengan harum minyak telon yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu, terbalik dengannya yang berbau betadine dan keringat. Diantara semuanya, Jongin paling benci dengan ekspresi damai lelaki itu seolah dia bahagia di atas dunia Jongin yang kejam dan berantakan.

-.000.-

Semua orang di dunianya selalu menilai atas apa yang terlihat.

Kim Jongin selalu dinilai atas pakaian yang dia kenakan, betapa berantakan dan berandalnya ia. Seragamnya selalu kusut dan dikeluarkan. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa alasan Jongin selalu mengeluarkan seragamnya adalah untuk menutupi jahitan tidak rapi di bagian pinggang. Jongin berantakan bukan karena dia tidak memiliki uang, dia hanya tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri sebab ia tidak lagi peduli.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu jika bekas luka di pipinya bukan karena dia berkelahi tapi karena dia... di _bully_. 'Korban' semestinya adalah julukan yang tepat untuk dia.

Kim Jongin dimarahi di ruang BK. Telinganya pekak, dia hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan. Sementara orang-orang yang mem _bully_ -nya tidak pernah memasuki ruangan itu, berlagak seperti pihak yang tidak tahu menahu.

"Berandalan kamu ya! Orang tuamu menyekolahkanmu susah payah tapi kamu malah berkelahi dan mem _bully_!"

Jongin sudah berkali-kali mendengar kalimat itu.

"Lihat Xiumin! Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai dia babak belur seperti itu?!"

Jongin menoleh pada lelaki bermata kucing di sampingnya. Nyaris tak ada beda dengan dia. Pipinya lebam, pelipisnya berdarah karena dihantam ke pintu loker. Jongin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa guru BK tidak menyadari itu. Mereka sama-sama bonyok, tetapi Jongin saja yang dipersalahkan hanya karena sorot matanya yang tajam, hanya karena pakaiannya berantakan seperti berandal, hanya karena dia berada di tempat yang sama.

"Ta-tapi, P-pak. B-bukan Jongin yang―" lirih suara Xiumin bergetar. Kalimatnya terhenti karena dia melihat Jongin yang menggeleng cepat.

Jongin menggeleng pada Xiumin, berbisik tanpa suara, "Jangan. Katakan. Apapun."

Ya, jangan katakan apapun sebab percuma. Semua hal di dunia ini tidak ada yang berpihak padanya.

"Kim Jongin! Jangan mengancam Xiumin!"

Meledak suara itu sampai terdengar ke koridor. Kim Jongin melotot kaget. Sebuah tamparan keras sampai di pipinya. Begitu keras, begitu sakit, lebam sampai berdarah bukan hanya di pipinya, tapi hatinya.

-.000.-

Do Kyungsoo harus menunggu hari Kamis lagi untuk melihat laki-laki itu.

Rasanya hari lain tak berarti lagi. Dia seperti sedang kasmaran, menatap langit dengan dengan tatapan sayu, bertanya-tanya; mengapa langit lebih cerah? Padahal jelas sekali awan di atas bergumul membentuk kumpulan mendung.

Setiap langkah yang dia ambil terasa ringan. Di balik topinya, dia tersenyum simpul. Kyungsoo sampai di halte, duduk rapi, diam menunggu. Postur tubuhnya terlalu tegang, apalagi ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kyungsoo berpura-pura fokus pada novel barunya. Dia mencuri lirikan ke arah kiri. Perutnya seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang baru disadarinya. Semakin lama semakin banyak saja bekas luka lelaki itu. Do Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh. Dia menutupi wajah dengan buku, menilai lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah.

Lelaki itu bersandar malas seperti biasa, tangan di dalam kantung celana, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap kosong. Pipi lelaki itu bengkak dan biru, sudut bibirnya masih ada bekas darah.

Kyungsoo membatin, _Pasti itu sakit._

Kyungsoo masih dapat menghirup aroma yang sama seperti minggu. Aroma keringat bercampur betadine. Kyungsoo menghirup aroma itu dalam.

Dia berpikir dia gila, _Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai aroma keringat laki-laki lain!_

Pandangan Kyungsoo turun ke dadanya. Dia membaca tulisan tangan di seragam yang ditulis dari tinta spidol permanen. Kim Jongin. _Namanya Kim Jongin!_

Seperti mantra, Kyungsoo merapalkan nama itu dalam hati. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa lelaki itu terusik dengan tatapanya. Kim Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Dramatis, hujan deras turun tanpa aba-aba. Bulir air mengenai bumi dengan intensitas tinggi. Gaduh. Suara air mengenai genting, petir menyambar, klakson mobil bersahutan, dan ranting berjatuhan.

Dalam dunianya, waktu diperlambat dua kali lipat. Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya sendiri. Kyungsoo terhisap, tak dapat bergerak sebab lelaki itu menatapnya sambil... menangis.

-.000.-

Kim Jongin berada di titik terendah di hidupnya.

Tidak ada yang berjalan dengan benar. Dia sudah mencoba untuk belajar dan berkonsentrasi pada hidupnya. Namun, dia selalu terbawa ke sebuah masa yang paling buruk. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari ingatan tentang lampu sorot mobil yang menyilaukan, suara klakson memekakkan telinga, serta rasa tubrukan menyakitkan. Satu peristiwa yang membuat hidupnya jungkir balik dalam hitungan detik.

Jongin mengambil tas punggung, memakai kaos kaki. Saat itu dia berada di ruang tamu rumahnya hendak pergi ke sekolah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, berharap ada seseorang, tapi dia tidak melihat seorang pun sebab memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepi, sampai ia dapat mendengar suara detak jam dinding di pagi hari. Sesekali suara decakan cicak memecah sunyi. Sunyi membuat suasana rumahnya menjadi dingin.

Jongin telah melalui kesendiriannya selama berbulan-bulan dan sepertinya sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Rasa kesepian ternyata semenyakitkan ini. Semangat hidupnya seperti dibawa mati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jongin merasa kosong hingga ia merasa hidup adalah hanya tentang sejauh ia masih bernapas.

Karma. Apa yang dituai sekarang apalah apa yang dia dapatkan atas perlakuan dia di masa lalu. Jongin mengerti bahwa yang terjadi saat ini merupakan balasan dari apa yang dia perbuat di masa lalu.

Jika saja dari dulu dia bertingkah normal seperti anak lainnya maka semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Jika saja dari dulu dia tidak membuat masalah dan mem _bully_ orang lain maka karma menyakitkan tidak terjadi saat ini.

Ya. Orang yang sekarang mem _bully_ -nya adalah orang dulu di _bully_ oleh Jongin. Hidupnya bisa jungkir balik dalam sekejap. Karena sebuah kecelakan mengambil nyawa seluruh orang di sekitarnya, maka dia tidak memiliki banyak motivasi lagi. Karena sebuah kecelakaan membuat kaki dan tangannya dipasangi besi, maka dia tidak bisa lagi berkelahi membela diri.

Orang yang dulu disakiti fisik dan hatinya oleh Jongin sekarang membalas dendam. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dulunya lemah dan polos berubah menjadi monster hanya karena memupuk benci. Jongin sekarang mengerti bagaimana hati orang bekerja. Sebaik-baiknya orang pastilah menyimpan monster dalam dirinya. Dan benar bahwa orang jahat terlahir dari orang baik yang tersakiti.

Ketika baru saja ia sampai di sekolah, tubuh Jongin terlempar ke arah loker. Sakit yang sama seperti sakit hari kemarin. Bau amis dan besi terasa dominan di penciumannya. Asin, darah dari kening mengalir sampai terjilat di lidahnya.

Kim Jongin melihat mata itu. Dulu polos dan ketakutan meringkuk di bawah kakinya. Sekarang mata itu bengis, menyala api seraya menyeringai licik. Jongin berpikir apakah dulu dia menampakkan wajah keji seperti itu?

"Jangan kakiku!" Jongin menghalau tendangan ke arah kakinya dengan lengan.

"Anjing! Mati sana! Kau itu pantas mati!" Nyaris saja Jongin ditendang jika bel pertanda masuk pelajaran pertama tidak berbunyi.

"Kali ini saja kau lepas," kata lelaki penindas itu. Kemudian meludah nyaris mengenai wajah Jongin jika dia tidak refleks menghindar.

Mengenaskan. Jongin melihat dirinya di pantulan kaca kamar mandi. Murid lain sudah memasuki ruang kelas, tetapi disinilah ia berada. Membenci dirinya sendiri mengapa dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia melirik kakinya yang kadang masih terasa sakit. Dia menendang tong sampah dengan kesal. Kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Dia membenci dirinya, termasuk juga teman-temannya yang berkhianat.

Dia pikir dia akan aman ketika jam pelajaran kedua dia bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Namun, dia tetap saja bisa ditemukan lalu lengannya di seret untuk pergi ke sudut sekolah. Hari itu hari terburuknya. Dia tidak bisa menghindari lagi perkelahian. Kakinya di tendang. Beberapa orang mundur, tersisa ketua geng mereka. Namanya Sehun, tepatnya orang yang dulu dia _bully_. Yang paling banyak dendam padanya.

Untuk beberapa menit dia merasa lega karena mereka berhenti menendanginya. Dia pikir begitu Sehun mendekat padanya maka dia akan ditinju lagi. Tapi tidak, Sehun malah menyodorkan sebuah botol padanya.

"Minum! Bukannya kau dulu suka minum ini?" Sehun menyodorkan paksa sebotol minuman keras. Jongin tahu benar bahwa isinya sudah ditambah obat-obatan.

Jongin meringis. Terkadang dia berpikir bahwa perlakuan yang dia terima saat ini memang pantas dia dapatkan. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat seberapa banyak dia menyakiti Sehun sampai lelaki yang dulunya polos berubah menjadi setan.

"Habiskan. Ya. Seperti itu." Sehun menahan tawa. Jongin tidak dapat melawan. Tubuhnya lemas, kakinya terlalu mati rasa untuk berdiri. Jadi dia hanya terkapar menyandar pada tumpukan kursi dan kayu bekas di area gudang di sudut sekolah itu.

Mereka bubar dengan sedikit isyarat yang Sehun ditujukan ke anak buahnya (yang dulunya adalah teman Jongin). Meninggalkan Jongin yang teler dan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Jongin dapat mendengar suara dentang bel masuk pelajaran terakhir. Namun, seluruh tubuhnya terasa bagai melayang.

Setengah jam dia seperti itu. Tiba-tiba tersentak ia ketika ingat bahwa saat ini seharusnya dia masuk pelajaran guru BK. Dia berusaha bangkit tapi semuanya terasa sakit. Di dengarnya suara langkah pelan mendekat ke arahnya. Meskipun perempuan itu sering marah, baru sekali ini Jongin melihatnya sangat murka. Guru BK membawa penggaris kayu, memukul punggungnya sambil memaki-maki mengapa dia membolos pelajaran, mengapa ada banyak puntung rokok masih menyala di sekitarnya, mengapa dia bau alkohol, dan mengapa dia teler. Mirisnya, gurunya sama sekali tidak menanyakan mengapa dia penuh luka menyakitkan.

Terakhir yang Jongin ingat sebelum dia tergeletak di ruang UKS adalah tentang dia yang di skors selama seminggu penuh.

Jongin terbangun sendiri ketika hari sudah sore. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun termasuk dokter yang menjaga UKS. Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terlalu berharap pada orang di sekitarnya untuk baik padanya. Bahkan untuk sekedar membangunkannya ketika bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sebab, tidak ada siapapun yang peduli dan menyukainya. Reputasi Jongin sudah buruk sejak dulu.

Jadi dia berjalan tertatih. Dia ingat ini hari kamis maka dia harus ke halte yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia berjalan pelan. Kakinya sakit. Dia berjalan seperti orang pincang. Angin terasa dingin, sepertinya akan hujan, maka dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Dia menemukan laki-laki itu lagi. Jongin berpikir apakah lelaki itu selalu menunggu di halte ini setiap hari? Padahal jelas sekali halte ini letaknya jauh dari sekolahnya. Jongin mendengus, untuk apa dia peduli.

Dia duduk memerosotkan punggungnya yang lelah. Mulutnya masih sedikit bau alkohol. Semoga lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak menyadarinya. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam kantung biar hangat karena udara menjadi sejuk.

Jongin menatap ke langit, sembari melamun ia menerawang kejadian di sekolah tadi. Dia berandai-andai. Apakah jika dia dulu menjadi anak penurut maka dia tidak akan menerima balasan ini? Apakah jika dia dulu menjadi anak yang penurut maka orang tuanya tidak akan mati?

Pikirannya melayang ke rumahnya, menuju ke sudut ruang keluarga. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana dia menyimpan racun serangga. Atau apakah dia masih memiliki tali tambang di gudangnya. Pikirannya beralih ke dapur, dia memiliki beberapa pisau berbagai ukuran yang dia yakin masih tajam, jadi dia tidak perlu mengasah.

Jongin merasa sedang diamati. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah kanan. Matanya beradu bersama mata bulat milik lelaki di sampingnya.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Dramatis, hujan deras turun tanpa aba-aba. Bulir air mengenai bumi dengan intensitas tinggi. Gaduh. Suara air mengenai genting, petir menyambar, klakson mobil bersahutan, dan ranting berjatuhan.

Jongin membenci hujan.

Karena aroma hujan membuatnya menerawang jauh. Karena aroma hujan membuatnya ingat dengan jelas tentang lampu sorot mobil yang menyilaukan, suara klakson memekakkan telinga, serta rasa tubrukan menyakitkan.

Saat itu dia tidak sadar kalau air matanya jatuh. Dia... menangis.

-.000.-

 _Indah._ Kyungsoo membatin.

Pipinya bersemu merah. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepas tatapannya. Bagaikan ia menatap sebuah lukisan menyedihkan.

Canggung. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa berat. Jongin menelan ludah lalu menghapus air matanya cepat. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo baru sadar untuk berhenti menatap lelaki di sampingnya. Jemarinya bergetar karena dia gugup. Kyungsoo merogoh isi tasnya pura-pura sibuk. Beruntung hujan begitu deras maka jantungnya yang berdetak nyaring tidak sampai terdengar.

Kyungsoo menemukan banyak permen yang selalu dia masukan secara asal ke dalam tasnya. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, maka dia mengeja satu-persatu kalimat dibalik permen itu dalam hati. Seketika, bagaikan ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang, sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo terdiam.

Namun, tiba-tiba klakson bus langganannya berbunyi lantang. Kyungsoo langsung berlari. Sebelum ia menaikkan kaki ke dalam bus, dia menatap ke belakang, ke arah lelaki bernama Kim Jongin. Secara bergantian, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah permen kiss yang sengaja dia tinggalkan tepat di sebelah Jongin. Berharap semoga saja lelaki itu mendapatkan isyaratnya.

Seolah dapat membaca isyaratnya, pandangan Jongin langsung tertuju pada sebuah permen yang sengaja ditinggalkan lelaki itu. Ketika bus itu menjauh, Jongin mengambil permennya, lalu membaca kalimat yang tertera di baliknya. Seketika ia tersenyum.

" _Cheer up_." Lirihnya membaca tulisan itu.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

Tapi percuma, semakin ia mencoba menahan tangis, semakin kencang dia terisak. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Sebab, dia pikir harinya begitu buruk. Sebab, ia nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sebab, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang dia benci tanpa alasan adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyemangatinya.

-.000.-

Setelah hari itu, Kyungsoo tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu bolak-balik hadir di mimpinya sehingga membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. Hari ini adalah hari kamis di minggu berikutnya. Kyungsoo pikir dia dapat bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi. Akan tetapi, setelah dia melewatkan beberapa bus jurusan rumahnya, dia tidak pula mendapati lelaki itu duduk di halte yang sama. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, dia menggigiti kukunya sebagai pertanda rasa khawatir.

Keesokan harinya dia putuskan untuk mencari tahu.

Satu-satunya sekolah selain sekolahnya yang jaraknya dekat dengan halte itu adalah sebuah SMK yang jaraknya satu kilometer dari halte. Maka Kyungsoo hari itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki kesana. Dari balik topinya dia mengintip, menunggu di depan pagar sekolah itu sambil meneliti satu persatu wajah yang lewat.

Kyungsoo melakukan itu dua minggu lamanya, tapi dia tidak menemukan Kim jongin.

-.000.-

Linen yang membalut tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sinar matahari tak dapat menerobos masuk dari jendela. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena kelembaban udara di musim hujan. Jongin meringkuk. Suara perutnya memaksa dia untuk bangun. Jadilah ia terduduk di tepian ranjang sambil mengutuk ketika dia ingat tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di lemari pendingin.

Masih dengan matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna, ia memakai jaket dengan gestur lesu. Suara decak cicak di dinding seperti menertawakan dirinya. Jongin berteriak. Suaranya menggema di keempat sisi ruangan. Seolah teriakan itu dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri sebab suara itu memantul balik, membuat ia menyadari rasa sepi ini sudah menggila.

Jongin mengambil banyak ramyeon instan, minuman kaleng, dan roti sebanyak yang ia bisa masukkan ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Di minimarket itu, melalui dinding yang tembus pandang, Jongin dapat melihat orang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin mematung melihat siluet lelaki yang selalu bersamanya d halte setiap hari kamis kini berjalan santai di trotoar menuju ke arah sekolahnya.

Setelah ia membayar belanjaannya dengan kartu debit, Jongin berlari ke luar minimarket, mencari siluet lelaki itu. Dia berjalan mengendap di belakang sembari menenteng dua kantung besar belanjaan. Saat itu adalah jam pulang sekolah. Beberapa orang yang memakai seragam mengingatkan Jongin bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi bersekolah selama dua minggu lebih. Sedikit rasa sesal hinggap di hatinya.

Jongin menghentikan langkah. Genggaman tangannya pada dua kantung besarnya terlepas. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia lihat ketika dari jarak dua puluh langkah darinya, Jongin melihat lelaki itu menunggu di depan pagar sekolahnya sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu perawakan orang yang lewat.

Hati Jongin berkecamuk. Ia keringat dingin. Dalam hati Jongin bertanya-tanya apa maksud lelaki itu. Dan hal yang membuat hati Jongin semakin berkecamuk adalah keesokan harinya lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama. Berulang-ulang.

-.000.-

Halte itu tak termakan jaman. Layaknya mengejek waktu yang terus berlalu sementara ia berdiri disana dengan kokoh tak pernah berubah sedikitpun dari pertama kali Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya disana. Meskipun besinya sudah berkarat, tumpukan poster memudar, dan cat warna biru muda itu mengelupas, tapi fungsinya tetap berjalan semestinya. Halte itu usang dan tak pernah di perbaharui, kontras dengan bangunan di belakangnya yang selalu di renovasi. Kontras dengan pemandangan yang dilihat Kyungsoo dulu dan sekarang.

Dulu, seingatnya itu adalah akhir era 90-an, dia ingat jalan aspal tak semulus ini, udara tak sepekat ini. Dulu, sewaktu dia sekolah dasar, dia ingat telepon koin itu bagai primadona dimana orang berjajar rapi mengantri untuk menelpon. Kyungsoo kecil duduk rapi di bangku halte sambil menunggu jemputan. Dalam waktunya menunggu, Kyungsoo kecil menggunakan itu untuk memperhatikan bagaimana orang dewasa bertingkah. Ia menguping beberapa orang dewasa pacaran lewat telpon umum atau dia akan melihat anak-anak SMA berlomba-lomba menaiki angkot.

Dulu disitu ramai. Orang menampakkan berbagai macam raut ketika menunggu. Ada yang kesal karena menunggu begitu lama, ada yang santai sambil membaca novel lupus, ada juga yang gembira karena sesuatu yang ditunggunya akhirnya sampai. Bagian menarik dari semua memori itu adalah Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya anak kecil yang menunggu jemputan yang tak pernah telat waktu. Bagian terindah adalah ketika sebuah klakson dari mobil sedan milik Ayah Kyungsoo berbunyi, menyadarkan Kyungsoo kecil bahwa jemputan telah tiba. Tidak ada memori paling menyenangkan baginya ketika wajah kedua orang tuanya bahagia ketika menyambutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Waktu telah berlalu begitu lama. Dia pikir dia akan lupa, namun ketika suatu hari dia melihat lagi halte itu tak berubah sedikitpun, maka Kyungsoo berpikir dia masih memiliki satu hal yang disukainya. Setidaknya dia punya sedikit harapan untuk menyimpan memori itu.

Meskipun waktu berjalan, meskipun telepon koin itu tidak lagi berfungsi, meskipun tidak ada keramaian orang menunggu, dan berbagai macam wajah, Kyungsoo setidaknya masih bisa mengenang.

Di tengah ia berjelajah waktu, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja mengingat lelaki itu. Kim Jongin, satu-satunya orang yang duduk di halte itu bersamanya saat jamannya sudah berubah. Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih. Hari itu adalah hari kamis di minggu ketiga ketika dia tidak menemukan lelaki itu lagi. Saat itu, dia menyerah. Dia kehilangan teman menunggu.

Suara klakson selalu menyentak bagai ia harus kembali ke kenyataan. Kyungsoo langsung bergegas, membenarkan napas, dan hendak pulang. Namun, sebelum langkah kaki kanannya menaiki bus, satu tangannya ditarik pelan oleh seseorang.

Aliran listrik seperti mengalir dari sentuhan tangannya. Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Kim Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan yang belum bisa dia artikan sambil meletakkan sesuatu di genggaman tangannya. Kejadian itu terasa secepat kilat karena bus tak dapat berhenti lama. Genggaman tangan mereka lepas. Bus mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan Kim Jongin berdiri disana sambil melihat bus berlalu.

Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat dari jendela kaca bayangan Jongin menjauh. Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke genggaman tangannya. Kim Jongin memberikan sebuh permen _kiss_. Kyungsoo membalik bungkusnya, mendapati sebuah kalimat:

 **Thank you.**

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukan hal gila ini. Dia yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti rasa penasaran akan menyebabkan masalah padanya sebab dia tidak tahan dengan misteri.

Kim Jongin baginya adalah misteri.

Mengapa lelaki itu hanya berada di halte itu hanya pada hari Kamis? Mengapa lelaki itu penuh sekali dengan luka? Apakah dia bagian dari gengster? Mengapa lelaki itu kemarin sempat menghilang? Dan mengapa lelaki itu sanggup membuat Kyungsoo berdebar? Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu?

Kyungsoo, dengan ide nakalnya berniat untuk menguntit Kim Jongin.

Sesuai ekspektasinya, Kamis berikutnya Kim Jongin berada di halte itu lagi. Suasana kikuk. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan tapi semua tersangkut di lidah. Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk memulai. Maka ketika bus langganan Kyungsoo duluan tiba, dia siap untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Kyungsoo menaiki busnya tanpa menoleh. Dia akan turun dekat dengan tempat dimana dia memakirkan motor. Jadi, dengan motor itu dia akan kembali ke halte semula untuk memata-matai Kim Jongin kemana ia pergi.

Rencananya berjalan dengan mulus, di balik helm kaca gelap itu dia mengikuti bus nomor 88 yang Jongin tumpangi. Semakin jauh dia mengikuti, bus itu membawanya ke daerah tepian kota. Setelah empat puluh lima menit dia mengikuti dari belakang, bus berhenti di pinggir hutan. Kim Jongin turun dan berjalan santai memasuki area hutan.

Kyungsoo menepikan motornya di tepi jalan. Dia berjalan memelankan langkah mengikuti Jongin dari jarak jauh. Sore itu langit mendung, gerimis jatuh perlahan disusul petir dan kilat. Kyungsoo melihat Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak takut dan gentar. Langkah mereka memasuki makam. Jongin tiba di tujuannya, dia duduk diantara dua kuburan. Ada jeda waktu sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mendengar suara tangis seorang pria.

Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati. Dia membuat keputusan salah. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti Kim Jongin kesini sebab bukannya memuaskan rasa penasaran tetapi malah menambah rasa penasarannya.

Apalagi, dalam hidupnya tidak pernah dia melihat adegan yang begitu menyayat hati. Sekarang dia merasa ingin melindungi laki-laki itu.

-.000.-

Semua orang di dunianya selalu menilai atas apa yang terlihat.

Do Kyungsoo tahu benar hal itu. Dia selalu dinilai atas apa yang ia kenakan. Betapa rapinya ia, betapa teladannya ia hanya dari melihat cara sopannya Kyungsoo bersikap. Karena ia memahami hal tersebut, maka Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana dunia ini berjalan. Jadi dia memanfaatkan hal itu sebaik-baiknya. Dia bersikap manipulatif. Semua kebaikan, kejeniusan, dan kedisiplinan yang ia lakukan hanyalah topeng yang ia pakai demi mendapatkan kemudahan. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa alasan mengapa Do Kyungsoo pendiam adalah karena di lidahnya ada sebuah tindikan.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa alasan utama mengapa Do Kyungsoo mati-matian ingin menjadi ketua OSIS adalah agar dia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi dan mengontrol opini. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah tahu selain orang terdekatnya, bahwa Kyungsoo adalah ketua berandalan SMA yang paling ditakuti.

Pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di sekolahnya, semua orang langsung mengenalnya sebagai Do Kyungsoo sang ketua osis yang ramah. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo setiap hari harus memberikan senyum palsu terbaiknya sebab semua orang tidak akan melewatkan untuk menyapa orang paling populer di sekolah.

Setiap hari seperti itulah dia menjalani hidup. Belajar, bersikap sopan, dan selalu tersenyum. Tapi, ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, maka Kyungsoo sang ketua OSIS seperti berubah ke sosok aslinya: D.O.

Di sudut sekolah, tepatnya di lorong antara bangunan gimnasium dan gudang adalah tempat berkumpulnya anak nakal di sekolah itu. Fakta yang sangat sulit diterima adalah bahwa Kyungsoo, sang Ketua OSIS lah ketuanya.

"Mengapa cuma ada kalian disini? Kemana perginya Yixing dan kawan-kawannya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan rokok kretek diantara bibirnya, lalu menghisap dalam. Kepulan asap keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya.

"S-sebenarnya―"

Kyungsoo mendekat, menarik kerah baju salah satu anak buahnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Yixing menyandera Junmyeon, OSIS SMK 12 di rumah kosong."

"Astaga, kenapa kalian selalu membuat masalah?!" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya kemudian menginjaknya dengan kaki.

"Bukan salah mereka, D.O. Junmyeon yang cari masalah."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Junmyeon sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya kau, D.O. Dia akan membuat masalah jika kita tidak membungkam mulutnya."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi siapa _leader_ SMK 12 sekarang?"

"Sehun. Namanya Sehun."

Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai licik. Dengan tenang dan nada rendah ia berkata, "Sampaikan pada Sehun. Jika dia mau Junmyeon selamat, malam ini bawalah pasukan yang banyak. Kita akan _war_."

-.000.-

Kelakuan buruk Kyungsoo benar-benar tertutupi dengan rapi. Dia hanya keluar pada malam hari. Saking susahnya ditemui, beberapa musuh menjulukinya burung hantu. Di luar sana Kyungsoo dikenal _leader_ yang paling tidak kenal ampun, maka jangan pernah cari masalah dengan dia. Dia dijuluki D.O bukan tanpa alasan, sebab siapapun yang cari masalah dengan dia, tidak lama kemudian pasti _Drop Out_.

Malam itu Kyungsoo nampak bersemangat. Sudah lama dia tidak berkelahi dan melihat perkelahian. Beberapa bulan ini hidupnya terlalu tenang, dia butuh sesuatu yang membangkitkan adrenalin. Jadi ketika Junmyeon melakukan kesalahan dengan berusaha mencari fakta tentang dirinya, maka disitu letak dimana dia harus menjadikan kesalahan itu sebagai pemicu sebuah perkelahian besar.

Sebuah rumah kosong yang tak berpenghuni, sekitar dua ratus langkah dari sekolahannya adalah tempat _basecamp_ mereka. Bau asap pembakaran sampah, bau debu, dan alkohol bercampur baur menjadi kepulan yang memuakkan. Ada puluhan lelaki berbaju gelap disana, membentuk lingkaran yang di tengahnya dan seorang lelaki duduk tak berdaya.

"Sebentar lagi adikmu akan datang, Jun." Kyungsoo menyeringai sambil memainkan pisau lipat di depan muka Junmyeon. Kyungsoo berbeda malam itu. Bagai dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dari dirinya di siang hari. Kyungsoo di malam hari rambutnya ditata dengan gel ke atas, jaket kulitnya hitam mengkilat, seperti anak berandal lainnya, di bibirnya terselip rokok elektrik.

Suara knalpot motor nyaring memekak di tengah malam itu. Kyungsoo berdecih, "Adikmu sudah datang."

"Bersiap-siaplah. Malam ini kita habisi SMK 12," perintah Kyungsoo kepada anak buahnya. Sementara itu Junmyeon ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya di lakban. Hanya terdengar pekikan kecil.

Ada satu peraturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar dalam tawuran antar SMA, yaitu dilarang membawa senjata. Sebab bagi Kyungsoo, tawuran itu adalah untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk membunuh. Itu menjadi batasan juga bagi mereka sebab jika membawa senjata bisa-bisa banyak nyawa yang mati konyol.

Tanpa aba-aba, di tengah jalan yang sepi itu pada dini hari, tawuran dimulai. Dia tak pernah khawatir meskipun musuhnya ratusan, sebab bawahannya adalah atlit karate, pencak silat, muay thai, dan boxing. Maka, Kyungsoo hanya duduk bersila di belakang.

Waktu berlalu terasa lambat, puluhan orang tergeletak di aspal yang dingin. Kyungsoo mulai bosan menonton. Jadi, ketika lawannya sudah mulai kehabisan napas, dia dengan santainya berkata, "Mana yang namanya Sehun?"

Suara rendah milik Kyungsoo membuat perkelahian itu terhenti sejenak. Sehun berjalan mendekat. Memang, _leader_ tidak akan pernah keluar jika urusan tidak genting. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Kyungsoo jarang terlihat. Beruntung bagi lawan yang ikut tawuran malam ini karena mereka dapat melihat seperti apa wajah asli D.O.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun angkuh meskipun banyak pasukannya sudah tergeletak.

Kyungsoo mendengus nyaris tertawa. "D.O.," jawabnya padat.

Sehun meneliti dari atas kebawah karena di dalam otaknya selama ini D.O adalah orang yang tinggi besar dengan otot kaku. Namun, kenyataannya D.O. pendek, wajahnya cantik, kulitnya seputih susu, tidak ada unsur seram sama sekali kecuali jika matanya menatap tajam.

"Terkesima, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkas.

Sehun membalas dengan suara tertawa yang lantang. Namun, belum sempat ia selesai tertawa, sebuah tendangan meluncur mengenai rahangnya. Saat itu duel _leader_ dari dua kelompok siswa nakal itu berkelahi. Tidak boleh ada yang menyela sampai salah satu dari mereka K.O.

Tinjuan _upper cut_ tepat mengenai rusuk Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh terpelanting ke aspal. Keningnya yang mulus itu terseret tubuhnya sendiri mengenai aspal sehingga menciptakan luka sayatan.

"Menyerah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjongkok di depannya dengan muka yang sombong sekali.

Sehun berusaha bangkit, merasakan perih tak tertahankan dari perutnya karena berkali-kali Kyungsoo menendang bagian itu. "Baiklah aku salah sangka." Sehun terbatuk, "Ternyata rumor yang aku dengar tentangmu itu benar. Aku mengaku menyerah. Apa kau akan melepas abangku?"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri. Sehun melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang sinis lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk bangkit. Tapi, belum sampai ia berdiri dengan sempurna, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya hingga Sehun tersungkur ke belakang.

"Apa menurutmu aku sebaik itu?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya sendiri seolah jijik karena sudah menyentuh Sehun. "Aku akan melepaskan Junmyeon, tapi―" Kyungsoo menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "―besok. Kalau wajahnya yang dia banggakan itu sudah hancur."

Sehun membelalakkan mata mendengar fakta itu."Tolong jangan sakiti dia. A-aku akan mempunyai penawaran untukmu." Sehun berusaha memutar otak secepat mungkin.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola mata. Sungguh, baginya tidak ada lagi yang menarik di dunia ini.

"K-kai! Aku akan menukar Abangku dengan Kai," jawab Sehun tanpa ragu dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar nama itu disebut. Semenjak dia masuk SMA, nama Kai hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

"Maksudmu Kai yang dulu leader SMP 3? _Leader_ paling kuat sewaktu zaman SMP?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada antusias. Jika informasi yang dia dengar ini benar, maka Kyungsoo akan sangat senang karena akhirnya dia bisa berduel dengan Kai.

Tapi, tunggu dulu― "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membawanya kesini? Menurut rumor yang kudengar, dia bahkan lebih kuat dari Kris." Kris adalah _leader_ SMA 1 sebelum digantikan oleh Kyungsoo karena Kris sekarang sudah lulus berkat akselerasi. Sehun saja bisa kalah dengannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa Kai yang notabene adalah yang terkuat.

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, nyaris air matanya keluar. Mendengar suara tawa itu, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin memberikannya tendangan sekali lagi. "Sekarang tidak lagi. Setelah kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, kakinya patah, bahkan untuk berlaripun dia kesusahan," kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo berpikir, bisa jadi itu fakta karena setahun yang lalu kabar tentang Kai benar-benar lenyap.

"Bawa dia kesini sebelum jam 2, kalau kau bohong, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya kan?" Kyungsoo memberikan gestur seperti memotong leher, lidahnya terjulur keluar hingga terlihat sebuh tindikan.

-.000.-

Malam itu angin yang berhembus lebih dingin dari biasanya. Selapas hujan sore tadi membuat rerumputan basah, air tergenang. Rumah kosong yang menjadi _basecamp_ mereka terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Tidak pernah ada yang berani mendekat kesana sebab menurut kabar yang beredar itu adalah rumah hantu. Tentu saja itu bohong, anak-anak nakal terdahulu membuat rumor sehingga tempat itu bisa mereka jadikan basecamp.

"Satu menit lagi," ujar Kyungsoo setengah menahan marah. Dalam pikirannya mungkin Sehun mengulur waktu dan membuatnya lengah. Saat itu Kyungsoo berdiri, di belakangnya ada Junmyeon yang duduk terikat. Sehun bergidik. Belum sempat ia memencet ponselnya, sebuah mobil jeep mendekat. Tiga orang keluar dari sana. Sehun bisa bernapas lega.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya saat itu. Matanya menyipit, menerka-nerka siapa orang yang dia lihat. Seseorang di antara ketiga orang yang turun dari mobil itu terlihat familiar. Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Pikirannya jauh menerawang ke sebuah halte berwarna biru muda, sekitar dua kilometer dari sekolahnya.

Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun bahwa Kai adalah Kim Jongin. Tidak pernah dalam hidup Kyungsoo dia mendapatkan kejutan menyenangkan sekaligus semenyedihkan ini. Menyenangkan karena pada akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang telah lama dicarinya. Menyedihkan karena kondisi Kim Jongin tidak ada bedanya dengan Kim Junmyeon saat ini. Tangan terikat dengan mulut dilakban. Beberapa bagian wajahnya lebam dan membiru.

"Kau yakin dia adalah Kai?" Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak bergeming ketika matanya dan Jongin beradu. Saat itu Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan Jongin terhadapnya.

Sehun mendekat ke Jongin. "Sudah kukatakan dia kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, jadi sekarang dia tidak bisa apa-apa, D.O." Sehun menaikkan ujung jeans Jongin sehingga terlihat bekas jahitan di kaki kirinya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang pada kejadian minggu kemarin dimana ia mendapati Jongin di antara dua kuburan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo mengambil Kursi yang diduduki oleh Junmyeon dan menyerahkan ke Sehun sambil berkata. "Tukar."

"Tapi, D.O. ini tidak―" sela Yixing.

"Bawa dia ke mobilku!" Bukannya mendengarkan Yixing, Kyungsoo malah langsung pergi ke mobilnya dan menyuruh beberapa orang membawa Jongin masuk ke mobil yang sama.

"Yixing, kau bereskan sisanya," perintah Kyungsoo sebelum dia melaju kendaraannya kembali ke rumah dengan kecepatan penuh.

-.000.-

Suara rem mobil berdecit di sepertiga malam tepat di depan sebuah rumah tiga tingkat berwarna putih. Kyungsoo keluar mobil sambil memapah seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jongin diam saja meskipun ikatan tangan dan lakban di mulutnya sudah di lepas.

Dengan kunci cadangan, Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemudian disambut dengan tamparan keras di pipi. Kyungsoo terkejut. Dia merasakan asin di lidahnya sebab pipi bagian dalamnya robek.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?! Bapak sama anak sama saja!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Berandal mana lagi yang kau bawa ke rumah?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Di liriknya Jongin yang menatap ibunya dengan pandangan shock. Kyungsoo membisikkan Jongin agar duluan naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. "Naik lah ke lantai dua, belok kanan. Tunggu aku di kamar," katanya pelan.

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Terasa sangat asing. Dia menapakkan kaki perlahan sampai lantai dua. Dilihatnya sebuah pintu kamar dengan sticker penguin.

 _Cute._ Kata Jongin dalam hati.

Dia membuka pintu dan menemukan sebuah kamar yang besar dengan satu tempat tidur berukuran _single_ di sudutnya. Kamar itu dipenuhi rak buku. Banyak buku tercecer di karpet karena rak yang dia miliki sudah penuh. Jongin berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar pecinta novel ketika dia lihat sebuah rak penuh dengan novel yang disusun berdasarkan abjad.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar suara teriakan keras dari bawah. Jongin tidak berniat menguping, tapi suara Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang sedang bertengkar terdengar sampai lantai atas. Pertengkaran itu diakhiri dengan suara piring pecah, lalu derap langkah menaiki tangga. Kyungsoo memasuki kamar itu lalu membanting pintu dan menguncinya dengan kasar.

" _Sorry_ kau harus mendengar itu."

Jongin tidak membalas. Dia hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang nampak gusar sambil mengotak-atik rak kayu yang menempel di dinding. Jongin bangkit dari dudukannya di tepi ranjang, mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Jongin ketika ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit ada sisa marah.

"P3K," jawabnya singkat.

"Ini?" Jongin melihat sebuah kotak terselip di sampingnya. Kemudian dia menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencarinya untukmu. Pakailah." Kyungsoo menunjuk luka di tangan dan kaki Jongin. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dalam. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu menatapnya seperti itu. Sebelum pipinya sendiri memerah karena rasa canggung, jadi dia mengambil lengan Jongin dan menyuruhnya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Malam itu begitu larut. Senyap dan dingin. Yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik dari kebun di belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin meneguk ludahnya saat Kyungsoo dengan sabar sekali mengobati lukanya. Dia tidak kenal laki-laki di hadapannya meskipun mereka sering sekali bertemu. Pikirannya mengingat kejadian tadi. Di dalam otaknya, informasi mengenai Kyungsoo adalah kacau balau.

"Jadi―"

Suara mereka bertumpuk memecah sunyi. Mereka saling memandang.

"Jadi kau D.O.?" Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia melirik Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena Jongin melihatnya dengan lirikan menelanjangi.

"Kecewa karena seorang D.O. ternyata pendek dan kurus?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkas.

"Ekspektasiku D.O. yang merupakan pengganti Kris setidaknya lebih macho dariku. Kenyataannya dia adalah laki-laki yang suka baca novel romantis sambil diam-diam menatapku di halte."

Semburat merah tercetak tegas di kedua pipi Kyungsoo, dia menahan napas. Kain kassa yang Kyungsoo pegang terjatuh ke lantai.

Kyungsoo membatin. _Sial. Ternyata selama ini dia memperhatikanku._

Kyungsoo berdeham lalu mencoba tidak goyah. "Kau terlalu mencolok. Sebab..." _kau terlalu tampan._ "...kau terlalu banyak luka."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kai membiarkan Sehun melakukan ini padamu?"

Jongin diam saja tidak mampu menjawab. Air mukanya keruh. Kyungsoo merasa dia salah omong. Saat itu hening yang begitu canggung berlangsung lama. Jongin menatap kosong ke arah tangan Kyungsoo yang mengoleskan obat ke luka di kakinya.

"Aku akan ambilkan baju ganti," ucap Kyungsoo saat dia selesai mengobati Jongin. Dia beranjak ke lemari ganti.

Jongin menggapai tangannya. "Biar aku pulang saja."

"Jangan membantah. Ingat, kau ini sandera." Kyungsoo menyeringai sambil menahan tawa. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur menyerah.

Setelah Jongin selesai memakai piyama Kyungsoo yang kekecilan, Kyungsoo memaksa lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu untuk tidur di atas ranjangnya sementara dia menggelar kasur lipat di lantai. Ranjangnya terlalu sempit untuk dipakai berdua.

Kyungsoo mematikan lampu agar bisa lelap. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki waktu empat jam untuk tidur sebelum besok kembali sekolah. Tapi, malam itu baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak dapat tidur. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pukul empat pagi, Jongin mendengar suara gaduh orang bertengkar di lantai bawah. Disusul oleh suara lengkingan teriakan. Kemudian terdengar pula perabot yang dibanting dan piring pecah. Jongin bergidik dan keningnya berkerut sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi. Maka, dihidupkannya lampu kamar itu dan dia menemukan Kyungsoo meringkuk dalam selimut, menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan bantal.

"D.O., apa yang terjadi di bawah?" tanya Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hey, Apa ayah dan ibumu sedang berteng―"

Jongin yang khawatir langsung membuka selimut Kyungsoo. Ia mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan raut mukanya memprihatinkan. Dia memerangkap kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Dipandanginya mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Hatinya langsung meleleh melihat Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dan tidak berdaya.

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dadanya. Tangannya menutup telinganya dengan erat sampai suara gaduh itu tidak sampai ke gendang telinga. Jongin mengerti betul kondisi Kyungsoo sebab dia pernah berada di posisi laki-laki itu. Jadi, Jongin membalas pelukannya. Semoga saja tepukan lembut di punggung Kyungsoo dapat membuat dia damai.

Malam itu Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Lelaki bertubuh mungil memeluk tubuhnya erat sampai-sampai dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berisik. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kaki padanya seolah berkata jangan pergi. Jongin bisa menghirup aroma shampoo yang wangi dari pucuk kepalanya. Ketika Kyungsoo terlelap, dia mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Dia mengacak rambutnya. seketika dia ingat tentang Jongin dan dia tidak menemukan lagi lelaki itu di kamarnya.

Ingatannya membawa ia ke kejadian semalam. Wajah Kyungsoo merah menyala. Itu memalukan sekali. apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika bertemu lagi dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega saat tahu Jongin sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah sticky note tertempel di atas meja, bertuliskan:

 _Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu._

 _Aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu hari Kamis. Terima kasih._

― _Jongin_

Kyungsoo tersipu sebab Jongin menuliskan nama aslinya, bukan Kai. Dia mengambil sebungkus permen kiss yang tergeletak di sebelah sticky note. Kyungsoo membalik bungkusnya, menemukan kalimat:

 _Aku sayang kamu._

-.000.-

Jujur, sejauh Kyungsoo hidup dia tidak pernah mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Ketika Jongin datang, maka semua sistem di otaknya kacau. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik secara seksual ke laki-laki. Tidak, tepatnya sebelum Jongin hadir dan dengan santainya duduk di samping kirinya setiap Kamis di halte itu.

Hari itu adalah hari Kamis berikutnya. Dan tebak, Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti anak perempuan. Duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki menutupi bagian bawahnya yang dengan lancang setengah berdiri tanpa perintahnya pada saat langkah Jongin mendekat. Di liriknya ke arah Jongin datang. Benar saja, lelaki itu dengan santai tersenyum padanya.

Licik. Jongin benar-benar licik. Bagaimana caranya menyeringai membuat Kyungsoo mau mati saja karena dia sangat ingin menerkamnya di siang bolong. Salahkan hormon remajanya.

"Hai." Jongin menyapa lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah sebab Jongin duduk lebih dekat daripada biasanya.

"H-hai, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Semoga topik pembicaraanya tidak membosankan.

"Aku baik-baik saj―" Kalimat Jongin terpotong. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens sampai wajahnya mendekat. "Hey, aku baru sadar kau memakai tindik di lidah? Oh, Tuhan kau benar-benar D.O."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Lebih baik kau memanggilku Kyungsoo."

"Penampilanmu benar-benar menipu, Kyungsoo." Jongin tertawa. Senyumnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo menggila. Cara Jongin menyebut namanya menyebabkan Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda gugup.

Jongin mendekat lagi padanya, membuat Kyungsoo menahan napas. Namun, sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berpikiran kotor, Jongin mengambil topinya lalu memasangkannya lagi dengan posisi terbalik "Seperti ini lebih cocok."

Kyungsoo meleleh bagaikan coklat yang dihangatkan.

"Hey, mengapa diam saja?" Jongin menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dengan bahunya. "Apa kamu masih sedih? Tentang kedua orang tua―?"

"Bukan! Bukan itu. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Itu sudah satu pertanyaan, Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin terkekeh.

Sial. Seketika Kyungsoo menyesal menyuruh jongin menyebut namanya dengan nama aslinya. Itu terlalu indah di dengar.

"Apa kamu..." Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya gugup. "...gay?"

 _Fuck._ Kyungsoo menyesal bertanya karena setelah itu raut Jongin mengendur. Jeda hening terlampau lama sehingga suasana menjadi canggung.

Suara klakson mengganggu. Kyungsoo mengumpat karena itu adalah bus jurusan rumahnya. Dia memberi gestur kepada kernet agar menunggu sebentar. Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dan payung. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan hujan lebat. Jadi Kyungsoo menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada Jongin.

"L-lupakan pertanyaanku. Bawa ini. Dan salam untuk kedua orang tuamu." Tanpa menoleh, Kyungsoo menaiki bus.

Jongin memproses kalimat Kyungsoo dan seketika dia tersadar. Jadi, seorang laki-laki yang menguntitnya beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah Kyungsoo.

Sebelum bus pergi menjauh, Jongin meyakinkan dirinya kemudian berteriak dengan lantang. "Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh melalui jendela.

"Jawabanku Ya! Tapi hanya denganmu!"

Bodoh. Jongin bodoh karena dia tidak pikir panjang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di muka umum. Namun, ketika Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman maka Jongin tidak akan menyesal.

-.000.-

Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta. Sekalipun. Dalam hidupnya.

Jadi ketika Kyungsoo mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya, dia bingung sebab dia tidak pernah merasa ketertarikan terhadap perempuan maupun laki-laki sebelumnya. Sebelumnya dia pikir bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyukai seseorang.

Semua orang di hidupnya menuntut banyak. Maka dari itu dia susah untuk menyukai seseorang.

Sejak lahir dia diberkahi banyak anugerah. Ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan harta melimpah. Namun, semakin dia tumbuh dewasa dia merasa bahwa semua itu tidak berguna. Tidak berguna ketika apa yang kau miliki tidak cukup membuatmu untuk disayangi. Orang tuanya memberikan dia beban di pundak begitu besar. Sebagai orang terpandang, dia harus mempunyai segala hal yang terbaik di dunia ini. Dia dituntut untuk sempurna dalam segala hal. Sejak kecil, dia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri karena dia hidup layaknya boneka yang diatur sini dan sana.

Pertama kali Jongin melakukan kesalahan adalah ketika dia turun peringkat dari rangking satu ke rangking dua pada kelas lima SD. Saat itu Jongin kecil tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu menyebabkan masalah besar. Waktu bagi rapor, ibunya tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi begitu sampai ke rumah, senyum itu berubah drastis. Tak pernah sebelumnya Jongin melihat ibunya semarah itu.

Otak Jongin bagaikan konslet ketika dia dimaki bahwa dia tidak berguna. Jongin kira masalah peringkat tidak begitu masalah toh dia masuk tiga besar. Namun, bagi ibunya itu adalah segalanya. Bagian terburuk dari semua itu adalah bukan tentang seberapa banyak perabot pecah di rumahnya atau seberapa sakit ketika telinga dia dijewer. Bagian terburuknya adalah ketika Jongin kecil sadar bahwa Ibunyalah yang disalahkan oleh ayahnya atas kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat. Ibunya dikatakan sebagai istri yang tidak becus. Dan pemandangan ketika ibunya dimaki oleh ayahnya membuat trauma tersendiri.

Saat itu Jongin berjanji bahwa dia harus belajar giat dan selalu juara satu. Saat itu Jongin berjanji, tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Janji hanya sekedar janji. Jongin melanggar itu semua ketika dia beranjak SMP. Sebab dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kepalanya setiap hari rasanya seperti ingin pecah saja. Jongin belajar giat dan menjadi sempurna untuk mereka. Namun, ada titik dimana dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dia lakukan tidak mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal.

Saat kelulusan SD dia sama sekali tidak mendapati kedua orang tuanya karena keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Jongin kecil sedih sebab pengorbanan yang dia lakukan terasa sia-sia. Melihat orang sebayanya yang tidak mendapat peringkat namun mendapatkan rasa sayang lebih dari yang dia dapatkan membuat dia iri dan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah. Di titik itulah dia berpikir bahwa kesalahan bukan terletak padanya, melainkan kedua orang tuanya.

Jongin membenci keduanya. Dia menyalahkan semua keburukan yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Jongin berubah 180 derajat dari Jongin yang penurut menjadi anak nakal yang pembangkang. Jongin melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan dulu. Jongin bermain sepuasnya. Jongin bergaul dengan semuanya sampai masa remajanya hancur lebur dia tidak peduli. Jongin tidak peduli lagi ketika rumahnya penuh dengan perabot pecah atau lengkingan kemarahan. Jongin menutup mata dan telinga sebab dia memiliki apa yang dia sukai. Karena dia pikir, dia memiliki teman-teman yang setia sebab dia adalah lelaki paling kuat di sekolahnya. Semua orang segan padanya dan dia suka dihormati. Dihormati artinya diakui.

Suatu hari di musim hujan adalah puncak dari semua kemarahannya kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Jongin benar-benar marah sebab dia dipersalahkan atas semuanya.

" _Kau ini benar-benar istri yang tidak becus! Mengurus anak saja tidak becus!"_

Mendengar suara bariton ayahnya, Jongin menutup erat kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Saat itu dia dan kedua orang tuanya sedang menuju ke sekolahnya karena Jongin lagi-lagi membuat masalah dan nyaris di skors.

" _Mengataiku tidak becus padahal diri sendiri sama saja! Bekerja lembur tiap hari! Apa benar kau bekerja!?"_

" _Ini alasan mengapa aku benci sekali denganmu! Memutar balikan fakta! Keras kepala! Lihat semua yang ada di dirimu menurun pada Jongin!"_

Jongin menekan telapak tangannya erat-erat ke telinga sampai daun telinganya memerah. Dia melihat keluar melalui jendela. Hujan sangat deras, tapi tak mampu meredam suara teriakan kedua orang tuanya. Dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya dia berusaha untuk menengahi. Namun, itu semua sudah terlambat sebab mobil mereka tak terkendali dan menabrak sebuah truk.

Sejauh Jongin berpikir, mungkin dia tidak apa-apa, tapi semakin waktu berlalu dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki apapun selain kedua orang tuanya. Itu pertama kalinya dia merasakan pengalaman ditinggalkan. Sedih sekali. Semakin waktu berlalu, dia merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam atas rasa kesepian yang dia alami. Dingin dan sunyinya rumahnya seperti cerminan dirinya. Pada akhirnya dia menyadari apabila dia lebih menyukai ibunya yang hobi mengomel daripada rasa kesepian ini. Dia lebih menyukai bekerja keras untuk belajar daripada dia yang saat ini kosong tidak minat melakukan apapun. Dia lebih menyukai suara bariton ayahnya daripada suara sepi detak jam dinding di siang hari. Namun, sampai kapan pun Jongin tidak membalikkan waktu.

Berkali-kali dia berpikir untuk menyusul keduanya. Apalagi sekarang, semua teman-temannya sudah mengkhianatinya hanya karena dia tidak bisa lagi berkelahi seperti dulu. Hanya karena Jongin berubah lebih pemurung dan bagi mereka Jongin tidak asyik lagi.

Suatu hari ketika kesekian kalinya dia berpikir untuk mati, hadirlah lelaki itu. Duduk di sebelah kanannya sambil memandangi dia yang tidak sengaja menangis. Dengan lancang sekali lelaki itu meninggalkan sebuah permen kiss bertuliskan ' _cheer up'_ sehingga dia berpikir dua kali untuk mati.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menyelamatkannya ketika Sehun mengerjainya seharian itu. Ia merawat lukanya seolah mereka sahabat baik. Begitu lancang pula lelaki itu, dengan topeng, dia mengelabui Jongin bahwa dia sebenarnya seorang ketua geng berandalan. Jongin benar-benar tertipu.

Satu sisi yang Jongin lihat pada malam itu ketika Kyungsoo membawanya ke rumahnya. Satu sisi yang sama sepertinya dirinya dulu. Kyungsoo begitu mirip dengan dirinya bagai ia melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri. Malam itu, ketika tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar di dalam selimut sambil menutup erat kedua telinganya dengan tangan sampai daun telinganya memerah membuat hati Jongin bagai diremas kuat. Kasihan. Jongin tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Saat itu dia pikir untuk melindungi laki-laki itu. Dia ingin sekali menyanyanginya tanpa syarat apapun seperti rasa sayang yang selama ini dia dambakan.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Jongin. Dia tidak akan tahan apabila dia menunggu setiap hari kamis. Setidaknya dia harus punya nomor ponsel Jongin agar bisa menghubungi laki-laki itu. Ada banyak hal yang dia tanyakan. Mungkin dia bisa mengajak jalan-jalan ke kafe kesukaannya untuk mengobrol. Maka Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar kehadiran Jongin pada hari kamis selanjutnya.

Waktu pada jam tangannya menunjukkan bahwa sudah dua jam berlalu. Dia sudah ketinggalan lima bus. Kyungsoo tak pernah segelisah itu. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah Jongin. Sekolah itu sepi, jadi dia menyelinap melompati pagar samping dan berkeliling. Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Jongin dan dua anak lainnya dipukuli oleh Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berlari. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang Sehun sampai tersungkur ke belakang. Dia berkelahi dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Kyungsoo seperti orang kesetanan. Dia memukuli wajah mereka sampai lebam.

Sehun bangkit dan meninju perut Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo masih kuat berdiri, dia mengambil lengan Sehun dan memutar persendiannya. Nyaris saja dipatahkan kalau saja Jongin tidak berteriak, "Stop, Kyungsoo! Stop!"

"Aku tidak bisa stop, Jongin. Dia menyakitimu!" Kyungsoo mengambil kerah baju Sehun lalu menghantamnya ke tanah.

"Stop, Kyungsoo! Kubilang berhenti!" Jongin meninju pipi kiri Kyungsoo untuk melindungi Sehun, barulah Kyungsoo sadar dari emosinya. Tapi Kyungsoo terlanjur terkejut dan sakit hati.

"Terserah kau saja!" Kyungsoo kesal. Dia berjalan menjauh, tidak menoleh meskipun Jongin memanggil-manggil namanya.

Bodoh. Jongin kau sangat bodoh. Bukannya berterimakasih malah memukulnya.

-.000.-

Jongin masih mengingat alamat Kyungsoo. Malamnya dia menyempatkan dirinya kesana untuk meminta maaf. Dia sampai di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Dari sana dia dapat mendengar suara orang berteriak. Lagi-lagi keluarganya bertengkar. Jongin nyaris membuka pagar, tapi suara teriakan Kyungsoo menggelegar membuat dia mematung.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini!" Lantang suaranya diikuti suara pintu yang dibanting. Kyungsoo keluar dengan wajah marah dan kesal. Dia menghentakkan langkah kasar. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti saat pandangan matanya bertemu Jongin. Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin, kemudian ia berjalan cepat tidak tentu arah. Dari belakangnya, Jongin melihat bahu Kyungsoo bergetar.

Setelah sekitar satu kilometer mereka berjalan, Kyungsoo menyalak, "Berhenti menguntitku, Jongin!"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Dia berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Jongin menghela napas. Dia ikut berjongkok di depannya. Dari dekat, Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo terisak.

"Bagian menyedihkan dari menjadi laki-laki adalah kau tidak boleh menangis. Terutama di depan orang lain." Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sehingga membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jelek sekali," canda Jongin sambil memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusap airmatanya dengan ibu jari. "Kemari, Sayangku." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar melingkar pada tubuhnya. Lalu mereka berpelukan lama sekali.

-.000.-

"Kau tahu, tempat tinggal seseorang mencerminkan kepribadian orang tersebut. Kau ini sampah masyarakat ya?" Baru saja Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah Jongin tapi dia sudah mengomel.

"Iya. Kalau tidak tahan, kamu boleh mengepel rumahku."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini ternyata orang kaya." Kyungsoo menganga melihat langit-langit yang tinggi dan lampu kristal menggantung dengan apik. "Tapi kau jorok."

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menjinjitkan kaki melewati beberapa sampah bungkus makanan instan yang tercecer di lantai kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya karena Jongin langsung malas-malasan merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas kasur berukuran sangat besar. Dari sekilas saja Kyungsoo dapat menilai bahwa Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia dengan sukarela menyapu rumahnya.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku," ucap Kyungsoo usai menyapu rumah Jongin yang luas itu. Dia tepar dan merebahkan diri di samping tubuh Jongin.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Cium kakiku. Hahaha." Dia tertawa lebar sampai bibirnya membentuk hati. Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena dia gemas.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin menarik kaki kanan Kyungsoo. "Kaki bagian atas atau bawah?" tanyanya dengan seringai nakal.

 _Shit_! Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan malu. "Hey, lepaskan!"

Tapi Jongin tidak mau melepasnya. Jongin bercanda sambil memajukan bibirnya seraya mencium mata kaki Kyungsoo. Lalu setiap ciuman semakin naik keatas.

Aliran listrik menjalar dari ciumannya membuat Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan oleh euforia. Telinga Kyungsoo memerah dan kakinya melemas. Dengan kaki kirinya, Kyungsoo memerangkap tubuh Jongin. "Berhenti lakukan itu! Atau aku _ah_ ―"

Kyungsoo mendesah saat tangan Jongin tidak sengaja menyentuh miliknya yang tegang di bawah sana. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo melihat kilat napsu dalam mata Jongin.

"Soo, kau―"

Suara bernada rendah yang keluar dari bibir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Jongin meremas miliknya yang masih terbalut celana jeans. Kyungsoo nyaris memekik kalau saja dia tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jongin menyamakan pandangan mereka. Kyungsoo kali itu ikut terbawa napsu. Harum napas Jongin dapat terhirup olehnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

Mata Jongin beralih ke bibirnya yang penuh. Perlahan, Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dan merasakan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bibir mereka terpaut begitu nyata dan Jongin menyukai sensasi itu.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo yang sedang menyebut namanya adalah melodi paling indah.

"Kyungsoo aku menyayangimu," lirih Jongin sambil menatapnya dalam. Mendengar kalimat itu secara langsung, tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena baru kali ini ribuan kupu-kupu seolah hinggap di perutnya.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengecup bibir bawah Jongin lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan di belakang leher Jongin. itu menjadi awal malam mereka yang panjang. Kecupan itu menjadi semakin dalam. Jongin memberikan gigitan cinta di lehernya. Sekeras apa pun Kyungsoo untuk tidak mendesah, dia tidak bisa. Suara napas Kyungsoo membangkitkan keinginan Jongin untuk bercinta dengannya.

Tak begitu lama baju mereka dilucuti satu persatu sampai mereka telanjang bulat. Napsu dan rasa ingin memiliki membuncah seiring tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya merasakan penyatuan tubuh. Kyungsoo menyukai ketika Jongin mendominasi dirinya dan menciumnya seperti dia benda paling berharga di dunia. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo adalah objek tercantik yang pernah dilihat olehnya. Dia suka saat dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati penyatuan mereka.

Ini adalah malam terindah mereka dan mereka berharap bisa menghentikan waktu saat itu juga.

-.000.-

"Bangun, Soo. Sekolah." Jongin mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Ini hari minggu, Bodoh." Kyungsoo kembali tidur.

Jongin mengucek matanya kasar sambil berusaha duduk. "Bangun, Sayang. Kau harus pulang ke rumahmu. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir. Setidaknya kau harus mengabari mereka."

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Jongin yang kesal menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Tidak usah malu. Aku sudah lihat semua bagian tubuhmu. Cepat mandi dan bikinkan aku sarapan." Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menaruhnya di bathtub.

"Memangnya aku istrimu, huh!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

" _Soon_ ," balas Jongin dengan kerlingan nakal.

-.000.-

"Jongin, kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Kau tahu kita sedang kemana. Bukannya kau pernah menguntitku?"

"Err..." Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan.

"Apa kau segitunya menyukaiku sampai mengikutiku kesini, huh?" Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo sembari mereka berjalan memasuki area makam.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Mengapa kau hanya datang ke halte setiap hari Kamis."

Langkah mereka terhenti diantara sebuah makam ayah dan ibu Jongin.

"Hari kamis waktu kecelakaan itu, Soo. Setahun lalu tepatnya. Kalau saja aku jadi anak baik, mungkin aku tidak akan di skors, mungkin mereka tidak akan ke sekolah hari itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertengkar, mungkin mereka masih bersamaku." Suara Jongin bergetar. Ingatan itu selalu terasa nyata seolah kejadiannya baru saja terjadi. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin agar dia tenang di sampingnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo, Kekasihku. Aku harap dia tidak keras kepala seperti aku waktu itu dan dia bisa berhenti meneriaki ibunya."

Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung, jadi dia menyenggol bahu Jongin. Jongin membalas dengan tawa renyah.

"Ayah, Ibu, terima kasih sudah melahirkan Jongin. A-aku sangat menyayanginya meskipun dia sangat berantakan dan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatnya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya dari Sehun. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Kyungsoo. Didekapnya erat lelaki mungil itu. "Ayah, Ibu, kami pamit dulu. Doaku selalu menyertai kalian."

Setelah mereka berpamitan, Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka duduk di halte tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Berhentilah keras kepala atau kau akan menyesalinya. Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya kehilangan sebelum kau mengalaminya, Soo. Orang tuaku mati gara-gara ak―" Air mata Jongin meleleh. Dia tidak dapat mengontrol karena dia tiba-tiba ingat betapa menyedihkannya setahun terakhir hidupnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Jongin." Kyungsoo membantu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Soo. Aku menyuruhmu untuk berbaikan dengan orang tuamu supaya kamu. Supaya kamu tidak menjadi seperti aku." Suara Jongin lirih dan matanya sembab.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang ke rumah dan berbaikan dengan mereka. Dengan satu syarat." Kyungsoo menghela napas pendek. "Maafkanlah dirimu sendiri."

Jongin mengangguk cepat.

-.000.-

Meskipun tidak mudah, Kyungsoo mencoba membenahi sikapnya di rumah. Mengontrol reaksi orang lain memang sulit, tapi setidaknya, dengan melunakkan hati dan berhenti egois adalah satu cara untuk memperbaiki situasi keluarganya yang di ambang kehancuran.

Seiring usaha Kyungsoo berbaikan dengan keluarganya, Jongin juga berusaha menata hidupnya. Kehadiran Kyungsoo merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Jongin tidak lagi merasa sendirian. Setiap hari Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di depan gerbang sekolahnya, memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo selalu menjaganya meskipun Sehun tidak pernah mengerjainya lagi sejak Jongin melindungi Sehun dari tinjuan Kyungsoo.

Setiap hari Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertukar pesan singkat. Sesekali Kyungsoo menginap dirumahnya untuk mengurus Jongin. Karena sungguh, jongin benar-benar seperti bayi yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sampai heran bagaimana Jongin bisa bertahan hidup selama setahun belakangan.

Jongin bersyukur karena dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebab dia menemukan alasan mengapa dia hidup hari ini. Dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai Kyungsoo yang meskipun tubuhnya kecil tapi dia sangat kuat. Jongin menyukai cara Kyungsoo tersenyum membentuk sebuah hati. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo yang kadang menyebalkan. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo yang dari luar kuat tapi dia sebenarnya lemah lembut. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo yang mengurusnya seperti seorang suami. Berkat Kyungsoo, sekarang Jongin bahkan lebih rapi dan wangi melebihi seorang bayi.

"Jongin, berhenti menatapku seperti itu saat aku sedang mengepel rumahmu, huh!" Kyungsoo terus saja mengomel, tapi Jongin tetap menyukainya.

"Soo, tangkap itu!" Jongin melempar sebuah permen kiss. Kyungsoo refleks melepaskan pel dan menangkap permen itu. Kyungsoo membaca pesan dibaliknya. _Cheer up!_

"Ini kan―" Kyungsoo menggumam.

"Iya itu permen darimu. Satu fakta yang belum kau ketahui, sebelum kau memberi permen itu aku sangat membencimu. Di antara semua hal buruk di duniaku, mengapa kau paling damai. Wajahmu cantik, wangi, dan terlalu indah. Aku masih tidak habis pikir orang asing itu, sekarang menjadi milikku. Aku dulu bisa jadi membencimu, tapi sekarang aku mencintaimu, Sayang."

"Behenti menggodaku, Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo membuka permen kiss itu lalu mengemutnya. Kyungsoo berlari cepat menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk santai di sofa kemudian menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

-.000.-

Dari seberang jalan, siapapun dapat melihat betapa berbedanya mereka.

Di halte, di sudut kanan, adalah lelaki bertubuh kecil. Kulitnya putih terawat. Ia memakai pakaian kasual, sweater hangat yang pas dipakai di musim hujan, jeans belel, dan sepatu sneakers. Sekali lihat, orang awam dapat menilai bahwa Kyungsoo adalah lelaki urakan hanya dari tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan atau betapa kotornya sneaker yang ia pakai. Pandangan matanya yang tajam menusuk membuat orang takut bahkan hanya untuk mendekat. Orang lain tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah Doh Kyungsoo, penulis paling terkenal.

Kebalikan dengan lelaki di sebelahnya.

Di halte yang sama, di sudut kiri, adalah lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi. Kulitnya cokelat terbakar matahari, pakaiannya formal dengan setelan jas mahal serta sepatu kulit yang mengkilap. Sekali lihat, orang awam dapat menilai bahwa ia adalah lelaki pebisnis yang memiliki proyek sana dan sini. Orang lain tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah Kim Jongin, CEO dari perusahaan besar di kota itu.

Dari seberang jalan, siapapun dapat mengingat mereka.

"Kau ingat mereka, Chanyeol?" tanya lelaki bertubuh kurus di seberang jalan, bergelantungan pada pintu bus.

"Apanya, Baekhyun?" tanya supir bus.

Kernet bus itu menunjuk sebuah halte di seberang jalan, dimana hanya terdapat dua orang lelaki dewasa yang duduk berdekatan.

"Surga dan neraka―" katanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "―sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Yeol. Mereka sangat kontras. Lihatlah saat ini mereka bersama. Mereka... tetap kontras. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Rasanya aku ingin berteman dengan mereka."

"Hey, Baek! Mau kemana kamu!"

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. Saat ini di halte yang sama, di hari yang sama, pada jam yang sama. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu merubah banyak hal. Kalau saja waktu itu mereka tidak dipertemukan disitu mungkin saat ini tujuan mereka tidak akan sama.

 **THE END.**


End file.
